Finding the end of Infinity
by Remmy4193
Summary: A young girl's life is on it's turning point, as she struggles through finding her identity while dealing with all the mishaps of a teenage girl's life.


Chapter 1- The beauties of life

The deep blue waves crashed loudly upon the lightly burned sand. Again and again this repeated as I leaned back against a nearby tree. The old tree's rough bark crackled behind my back. I slid down the coarse trunk and settled at the bottom. The brisk breeze brushed the hair from my shoulders as I gazed, mesmerized by the glowing of the red sun. I stroked the fading green grass below me and closed my eyes.

Here I was free. Free from everyone and all of my worries. It was like watching a movie, just watching. Observing the seagulls fly low dow to the sea to catch some fish. The sounds of the leaves, moving with the wind, ever so rythmically. The little ants moving quickly in haste to retrieve enough food for the winter. If only life were as simple as breathing the crisp air. No need to gasp for the life that is drifting away from my grasp. If only.

I stared at a white flower that was just starting to bloom. It looked beautiful, the white petals dashed with specs of black. A yellow center where the white clashed with the core and combined. Soon, the flower's beauty will end and the petals will wither and fall. Even the greatest of things can not last.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

I jumped and looked up. A pair of warm steel blue eyes looked back at me. I sighed with relief of shock and said to him, "Relaxing. Well, I was until you came and scared me, Dan."

His dark brown hair fell on top of his eyebrows as he chuckled. He replied, "I'm sorry. So plan on doing anything tonight?"

I smiled and said, "Nothing but wallow in my self misery."

He laughed some more and said, "You pay too much attention in poetry. Honestly, I think it's starting to get to your head," despite this he looked back down seriously, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

Dan sat down beside me and looked at the sea. His sharp jaw line and features were stiff. His hands wrapped around his knees almost clenching them in fear. He had a far, distant look in his eyes that intrigued me.

I asked him, "What's wrong?"

He opened his mouth and said slowly, "Ever feel like the one thing that you want the most, seems like it can never be reached?"

I hesitated. Sure, I've felt this many times but the way he said it was different. More along the lines of another person. I answered, "Yeah, but i don't know if I can help you."

He tore his steady gaze away from the sea and looked at me, "Can you try?"

I looked back into his eyes and for almost a second it looked like he was pleading. I nodded and said, "Of course, I'll do my best. What can I do?"

"Just stay with me tonight."

"I can do that."

Dan was my best friend, we suffered through school together, shared laughs and crys. The one guy I could turn to who could answer my problems and now I had to help him. It seemed odd, maybe because this time he is asking me for help. I was so used to him helping me most of the time.

The sun was starting to set and I layed my blanket down on the ground. Dan was still in his own little world staring off into the horizon while stealing a few glances back at me. I don't think he knew that I saw him glancing at me but I figured it be best not to mention it at the moment. I smoothed out the blanket and patted it. Nice and soft. This blanket was my favorite, I can't believe that it is still in one piece after 7 years of use but the years only add to how much it means to me. My godmother had given it to me when I was only 8 and everything my godmother gave me was always cherished. I layed back on the blanket and wondered how she was. I haven't seen her in nearly 4 years and the time we used to spend with each other seemed so far away...

"Anna, I didn't know you still had that blanket."

I turned over and looked at Dan who had finally snapped out of his reverie. Running my fingers along the seams I said, "You should know that I would keep this blanket in my coffin," grinning Dan moved onto the blanket and I said, "I think we're getting too big for it though."

"That doesn't matter, we'll survive."

I asked, "Did you tell Rachel that our science presentation tomorrow?"

Dan closed one eye, "So that's what I forgot to do this morning. I knew I was forgetting something. Do you have your phone with you?"

I shook my head and answered, "No, where is she right now?"

He opened his eye again, "At her house I'd think, do you want to stop by her place and get the presentation prepared so we don't have to make up everything as we go tomorrow?"

I got up and smoothed out my pants, "Let's go, before it gets dark. Wait," I looked at him," We both can't drive, how are we going to get there anyway?"

He put his hands behind his head and said cheerfully, "Walk of course! Tell you what, I'd say Rachel's house is a 20 minute walk, but a 10 minute or less run. Race you there?"

I picked up and blanket and walked next to him. I then threw the blanket to him and said, "See you there!" I sped up in front of him while he was shouting cries of unfairness behind me. I laughed and yelled back, "Don't you dare lose my blanket, Dan!"

Running, I saw that the rest of the world seemed to be slower, like if the world was suddenly put in slow motion and here I was seeing it. Nearby, two young kids were playing tag around a large tree in their front yard. They were happily chasing each other and occassionally fell, only to stand back up again a second later. If only the rest of the world could experience life this way, things would be a lot more different. I looked ahead and saw a man dressed in full suit on his cell phone walking fast towards his car. I doubt he even took any notice to those kids. The man walked up to his car and I heard the kids talk, "Bye Daddy!" I turned and saw that the kids playing tag were this man's children. The father did not even take a second glance and hopped in her car, still with phone glued to his ear. I slowed down my pace and looked at the children. Here they were, just exerting energy a few moments ago and just by a failed good-bye from their father, they were suddenly gloomy. I felt sorry for them, but at the same time I felt ashamed of what society has become.

I heard fast paced footsteps coming nearer and saw Dan coming. Looks like he finally caught up. He slowed and said, "Hey why'd you stop, gonna give me a head start now?"

I looked away from the children and said looked at him, "Just a break. Look at those kids over there," Dan's eyes locked on to the site, "Do they look happy to you?"

"Yeah, they look plenty happy, and why shouldn't they? They're kids, Anna."

"I know that, but-" I bit my lip and did not know what to say. What could I say to make him understand? "Never mind, let's keep going."

Dan shrugged and we started running again.


End file.
